Class Mate
by jungie nuna
Summary: 'Taehyung tak tahu mengapa dia sebegitu penasarannya dengan anak baru yang sekarang menjadi teman sebangkunya' VMin. Jimin! Uke . Taehyung!seme


**Class Mate**

Cast : Kim Taehyung

Park jimin

Genre : romance, school life

Rated : T

Pair : Vmin

.

.

.

Taehyung tak tahu mengapa dia sebegitu penasarannya dengan anak baru yang sekarang menjadi teman sebangkunya , yang mencuri perhatiannya sejak dia pertama masuk , entalah yang taehyung rasa saat melihat senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit membentuk eye smile cantik, pipi chubbynya, suara tawa yang bagi taehyung seperti alunan indah melodi, suaranya ketika bernyanyi seperti nyanyian dari surga.

Taehyung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, dia baru saja sampai di sekolah , memejamkan matanya sebentar, taehyung merasa benar-benar mengantuk dan kurang tidur karena semalaman noonanya membuatnya menjadi kelinci percobaan, dengan mendadaninya seperti wanita. _Heol_ . yang benar saja taehyung itu laki-laki dan wajahnya yang tampan ini di dandani sebagai wanita, jika teman sebangkunya itu di dandani sebagai wanita taehyung setuju, dia pasti sangat cantik dan manis. Membayangkannya saja membuat ribuan kupu-kupu bertebangan di perutnya, eh ngomong-ngomong teman sebangkunya itu sudah datang belum. taehyung membuka matanya , kepalanya masih di telungkupkan di kedua tangannya, saat matanya terbuka matanya menangkap temannya itu juga menelungkupkan kepalanya yang menghadap taehyung dengan mata yang di kerjap-kerjapkan lucu. Tolong ingatkan taehyung jangan mengarungi makhluk di depannya ini untuk di bawah pulang ke rumah dan meminta kedua orang tuanya menikahkannya. Oke itu pemikiran konyol taehyung.

"kau sakit" tanyanya, dan masih memandang taehyung, taehyung masih memandang wajah itu lama.

"tidak" ucapnya, namja di depannya itu masih memandangnya dan tangannya terulur ke dahi taehyung, dan membuat tubuh taehyung seketika seperti teraliri listrik saat tangan itu menyentuh dahinya.

"benar kau tak sakit" ucapnya, dan menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi taehyung, dan membuat taehyung menggeram dalam hati, dia ingin tangan itu berlama-lama di dahinya, "tapi kalau kau tak sakit, kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat tidur. Kau bermimpi macam-macam yah" tanyanya lagi, taehyung menampakkan wajah datar sekaligus gemas.

' _ya aku memimpikanmu dan kita berdua di dalam ranjang dan kita..'_ taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya saat otaknya tiba-tiba ingin mengendalikan mulutnya dan berbicara seperti itu

"tidak, pikiranmu saja yang kotor" ucap taehyung dan tangannya menjulur ke dahi pemuda di depannya dan menjentakkan jarinya di dahi mulus itu dan terkekeh

"agh, sakit" aduhnya sembari, sembari mengelus dahinya dn mengerucutkan bibirnya, ingatkan taehyung juga agar tidak meraup/? Plum merah muda itu. mereka berdua mengakkan tubuhnya saat guru memasuki ruangan, bahkan taehyung tidak mengetahui kapan bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

Taehyung melirik laki-laki di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku di tasnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya, lalu tangannya menyampirkan tasnya ke lengannya dan membawa tangannya itu masuk ke dalam tas *ribet, biarin emang di buat gitu '-'*

"mau pulang bersama" tanya taehyung, laki-laki di sampingnya menoleh dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "uhm" ucapnya, taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya.

Taehyung kembali melirik laki-laki di sampingnya, yang masih dalam mode _mute_ dan menunduk kebawah entah kenapa hawanya menjadi canggung, taehyung kembali melirik pemuda di sampinya, dia bertekad mengungkapkan perasaannya, tangan taehyung meraih tangan namja itu, namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu menatanya dengan pandangan heran

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" ucap taehyung, namja itu memandang taehyung dengan tatapan bertanya

"apa" tanyanya, taehyung merasa paru-parunya menyempit dan sesak saat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang

"engh.. aku menyukaimu" ucapnya, pemuda di hadapannya mengerjapkan matanya"—ah, tidak tapi aku mencintaimu jimin" ucapnya, namja dengan nama jimin itu masih menatapnya tanpa berbicara, taehyung mengerti situasi ini pasti jimin akan menolaknya dan mencacinya atau apalah itu taehyung terima, yang penting dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Jimin mengayunkan kakinya perlahan di depan taehyung

"Ya— aku tau pasti kau akan menamparku atau menolakku dan atau apalah itu—" ucap taehyung "—dan aku siap menerima itu semua, yang penting ak—" taehyung membeku di tempat saat bibir jimin menempel hanya menempel di bibirnya, taehyung mengerjapkan matanya saat jimin menjauhkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu dari wajah taehyung

"jadi.. kau" ucap taehyung, jimin semakin menundukkan wajah memerahnya itu "bodoh" umpat jimin yang masih di dengar taehyung, taehyung kemudian tersenyum hendak memeluk jimin, tapi jimin sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat, taehyung hanya melongo menatap punggung jimin , dan berjalan cepat di menyusul jimin yang sekarang berstatus menjadi kekasihnya itu

"sayang.."

"berhenti memnggilku seperti itu"

"ah.. Princess"

"YAK"

"Hon..."

"YAK" taehyung tertawa, dan berlari saat punggung jimin mulai menjauhinya, menyamakan langkah jimin dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang jimin. Dan membuat pipi itu semakin memerah

FIN

Sebenernya ini gak tau cerita apaan, entalah ini muncul saat banyak tugas dari dosen ngumpul TAT

dan frustasi banget .

dan beginilah ceritanya gak jelas anak ekonomi nyasar nulis fanfiction :'v /duh


End file.
